conocì el asesino perfecto pt 3
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer conose a una de us victimas e inevitable mente se encariñacon ella y esa persona y la siente tan sercana como si fuera su hermano y secombierten en los mejores amigos.


**Como están aquí la parte 3**

**En la mañana**

**Jeff:** hay extraño a mi hermano Liu el maldito de Randy, Troya y Keith me arrebataron todo lo que tenia me volví loco y mato a personas por diversión a veces cuando recuerdo a mi hermano la imagen de mi antiguo rostro regresa a mi mente y a veces creo que si extraño un poco mi antigua apariencia (pensaba que mientras caminaba sin rumbo) mis ojos perdieron ese color azul que tanto me gustaba perdí el color de mi cabello café suave casi naranja y mi piel parece cuero al contacto completamente blanca me gustaría que al menos alguien se interesara en mi para ser su amigo aunque seria un riesgo para esa persona hay ya no se que hacer a re lo que hago cada que recuerdo a mi hermano embriagarme con vodka para olvidar mis penas.(Slenderman entran y se sienta con le en la mesa de su casa porque Jeff no tenia casa).

**Slenderman: **porque no hablas no se con Ben o Jack quizá puedan ayudarte con tu sentimiento de soledad.(mientras ponía una mano en su hombro)

**Jeff:** pero Ben es un idiota con lo de la familia por que nunca tuvo una y Jack es un fantasma no tiene sentimientos.

**Slenderman:** sabes deberías conseguirte otro amigo no es que no me guste hablar con tigo pero creo que necesitas desahogarte con alguien mas ya me voy tengo que regresar a el bosque a buscar a mi siguiente victima, suerte.

**Jeff:** un amigo e pues a mi no me serviría tener amigos soy un asesino lo que hago es matar a sangre fría mmmm pero creo que lo puedo intentar y yo tengo una cita con Alex para mandarlo a dormir me animo pensando en diferentes formas de torturarlo y causar una muerte lenta y dolorosa. (Dejo la botella de vodka vacía y corrió en busca de Alex para mandarlo a dormir) (Soltó una risa de maniaco y dijo fría mente) jajajajajajaja GO TO SLEEP! -

Alex iba caminando pensativo eran as 8:30 pm

**Alex:** ya no debería de estar en las calles mejor regreso a mi casa

Y un chico de sonrisa torcida y piel como nieve esta recargado en una pared.

**Jeff:** ¿te vas tan pronto? quiero divertirme con tigo un rato ¿recuerdas el juego que dejamos inconcluso? (su sonrisa se alargo)

**Alex:** q-ue a-ras co-n mi-go (dijo Alex con miedo y tartamudeando)

**Jeff:** Cálmate el juego acabara rápido y si sobrevives a el te dejare vivir (Jeff estaba muy divertido con la expresión de miedo de Alex) el juego es simple te esconde y yo te busco.

**Alex:** e-sta bi-en (dijo tartamudeando)

Jeff enterró su chuchillo en un brazo de Alex esto es para validar mi promesa Alex se tomo el brazo sintiendo correr la sangre y dijo y empiezo a contar y Alex corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que realmente no lo encontrara .Jeff llego al numero 100 y dijo) **Jeff:** listó o no aquí voy (soltó una risa y Comenzó a buscar a Alex)…..

Alex estaba escondido en una casa abandonada en el periódico decía que esa casa sucedieron 4 asesinatos mientras pasaba por el baño observo la palabra SONRIE escrita en sangre en un cuarto GO TO SLEEP con sangre continuo y encontró una carta que decía LA MUERTE DE MI FAMILIA y no tenia firma u nombre de la persona que la escribió Alex la guardo en su chaqueta y siguió avanzando lo que Alex no sabia es que esa era la antigua casa de **Jeff Woods **y recordó el periódico que avía leído y recordó los nombre de los integrantes de la familia y regreso a el baño.

Alex: seria la carta de el? Pero que? (el escucho un ruido afuera de la casa y se asusto mucho al saber que era el asesino cerro la puerta de el baño y atranco con fuerza se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hacia el suelo escucho pasos afuera de la puerta del baño y se tapo la boca con la mano y empezó a llorar en silencio)

Jeff.:¡!Se que estas aquí ratita sal ya¡ (grito desde las escaleras subiendo muy despacio primero subió al cuarto donde dormían sus padres y recordó esa noche en la que los asesino sin piedad)

**(Flash BACK)**

Jeff ya era un monstro se fue al la cocina u tomo un cuchillo se fue a el baño y con el se dibujo una sonrisa su madre escucho algo en el baño como si alguien estuviera llorando y vio a Jeff con un cuchillo y el lavabo lleno de sangre y Jeff volt o ver a su madre ¿mama no soy hermoso? Claro que si bebe eres hermoso déjame llamar a tu padre para que vea tu hermoso rostro .la madre corrió y despertó a su esposo por favor despierta nuestro hijo e ha vuelto loco saca el arma y Jeff se paro en la puerta de el cuarto de sus padres y dijo mami me mentiste y la púchalo en el estomago y luego repetidas veces en el pecho y a su padre lo mato por las apuñadas a el corazón.

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Jeff: mama y papa se fueron a dormir por mi culpa (dijo mientras se arrodillaba y se abrasaba la cabeza y soltaba lagrimas el quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía tenia los parpados quemados se levanto se seco las lagrimas y fue hacia la habitación de su hermano Liu observo la habitación y las palabras escritas en sangre ¡ GO TO SLEEP! (Y recordó la carta que avía escrito antes de todo reviso el escritorio y la carta ya no estaba en la mesa busco en el cajón que tenia abajo el escrito )mierda esa rata debe tener la carta mientras golpeo la mesa y recordó lo sucedido con su hermano Liu una de las personas que mas lo apreciaba en el mundo(soltó otra lagrima y rio como maniaco diciendo) me las pagaras maldito por a verme traído aquí pero si sobrevives cumpliré mi promesa pero dudo mucho que sobrevivas esta noche.(se escucho un ruido en el baño y dijo) ya te encontré

Alex : mierda (avía tirado un pequeño bote de jabón)y si me escucho (se escucharon pasos fuera de el baño y golpes y una risa desquiciada)bueno este será mi fin …. No podre despedirme de Ariatna y Alejandra …..(sudaba frio por el miedo que este sentía pero encontró un tubo oxidado en una parte del baño ) creo que esto servirá (la puerta se rompió y Jeff entro en un ataque de locura no savia que hacia pero tenia el sentimiento de venganza .

_**¿QUE SUSEDERA CON ALEX?... **_


End file.
